Ron's Healing
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: Update and make some corrections. Something bad happens to Hermione over the summer before they go on their journey, Who will help her pick up the pieces and can it be done when their world falls apart. R/R
1. Letters and Visits

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. This takes place 6th and 7th year during the summer and it will go in to the seventh year. I hope you like it.

Summary: Something happens to Hermione over the summer and she won't tell anybody. Nobody notices except Ron and Harry and try to help her but the only who can really help is the one who can get her to talk. I'm not saying any more because then I would be giving away the story and we can't have that can that now can we. R/Hr. of course. Please R/R.

Note: I began writing this story many years ago, I did forget about it, and I decided to republish it, with it updated, and more grammar corrected. My goal is finish this in a year. Reason for a year because I have classes, a job, and a boyfriend, and all three require a lot of my attention. I hope you enjoy this story.

Hermione came in the door and runs to her room locking the door behind her. Her parents were already in bed so she didn't have to face them until morning. Hermione went to her mirror and could see her face covered in blood and two nasty bruises forming on the side of her cheek and her side of her neck and her whole neck was red from thy guy choking her. After she washed off the blood on her face, she went over to her bed and lay down and buried her face in the pillow and cried for hours until she fell asleep.

Waking up to taping noise, Hermione looked to her window to see Hedwig and Pig waiting to be left in. Getting up slowly, she made her way over to her window and let Hedwig and Pig inside. She went back to her bed and sat down giving the two owls an owl treat; she took each letter and opened one of them. The first one from Harry. It said:

_Hey Hermione,_

_How's your summer going? Mine pretty much the same. Just keeping out of the way of my Aunt and Uncle. Dudley is the same as ever always eating. So are you doing to Ron's this summer? He's already asked me to come and of course I said yes. Well I'll see you at Ron's in a few days take care._

_Harry._

Next, she opens Ron's and it said.

_Hey there,_

_How you doing? I'm doing fine except Fred and George are always asking me to the one to try their experiments I always say no._

_Heck who wouldn't can't trust those two. Mom told me to ask you if you wanted to come to the Borrow for the rest of summer. Harry coming of course. Ask you're parents if you can and send Pig back with your answer. I have to go I'm working on that stupid potions essay that Snape assigned us. The stupid git. I got tired and decided to write you and ask to come over. So I'm off to work...again. See you soon I hope since it pretty boring with out you guys here. When I get the reply I'll send back the time and date. Mom said she won't take no for an answer._

_Bye 'Mione_

_Ron_

Hermione smiled at the letters and got up and looked in the mirror. The bruises were pretty bad and turned to her dresser and got some makes up to try and cover up the bruises. Soon as she was finished she looked back in the mirror and sighs and looks to Crookshanks.

"Well Crookie, it's the best I can do I just hope my parents don't notice." Looking back at the mirror and turned and went to the door and peeked out to hear if they were awake and smell the scent of coffee so they had to be awake. She walked out in to the hall and went down for breakfast.

"Morning everyone." she called to her parents.

"Morning sweetie." Her mom was at the stove cooking.

She didn't notice and Hermione sighed inwardly

"I got an owl from Ron this morning and asked if I can come to the Borrow for the rest of the summer."

"Sure." Her mother looked up and smiles. "Is something wrong dear?"

"No." Hermione piped up very quickly.

"You sure. Is it Ron?" Hermione looked at her mom and her mom was smiling.

"Ron?"She shook her head."No."

"Okay." Her mother went back to the cooking.

"When are they coming to get you?" Her father walking in the kitchen.

"When I right back he'll tell me, so I don't know right now." She told her father.

"Alright your breakfast is done Hermione and we are off to the office. We'll see you at home tonight."Her mother said kissing her daughter forehead before reaching for the car keys and heading out the door followed by her father.

As soon as they were out the door, Hermione sighed loudly and looked at her food and took the plate and threw it the trash and went upstairs to write back to the letters she had been sent. After writing back the letter she scooped up Crookshanks and went to her bed and buried her face in the cat's fur. She looked up and stared out the window, she couldn't wait to get to the borrow, she missed Ron and Harry very much and couldn't to see them. She knew that everything would turn for the better when she is with her two best friends. She got up and went to her trunk and got her books out to study. She went to her desk and sat down and tried to study and get some homework done. After a few hours of trying to study but, couldn't concentrate.

Hermione went down stairs to the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels and finally stopping on a movie. She watched that for a few hours then heard and bang up stairs. Hermione froze. Her wand was upstairs, but she got up anyway and went up the stairs carefully and went to look through the rooms. Finally, getting to her room she opened her door and peaked in and saw Pig. She sighed and went to the tiny owl.

"Well Hey there Pig." stroking the owl as she took the letter from him and opened it.

_Hey 'Mione,_

_Mom said we'll come tonight after we get harry. Around 6 o'clock we'll be there if everything goes right with Harry aunt and uncle, with them you never know. We'll be arriving by floo powder. Can't wait to see you. I hope your doing okay. We'll be arriving by floo powder. _

_Love,_

_Ron_

The rest of that evening she spent packing getting her book and everything together and she called her parents to tell them the time. Hermione was cleaning up her room and looked at the clock. 5:59. She sighed and went to the mirror and looked the bruises. They were fine bit faded then the were this morning. Hermione finished with her room and looked around her room. It was clean, from top to bottom. She went to the mirror and looked at the bruises again and completely broke down. Hearing movement down stairs, Hermione wiped her eyes a did her best to make it look like she was crying but, her eyes were pretty red. Hermione went down stairs and peeked around the corner and saw Ginny and Ron in the room. She turned back and rubbed her eyes and face before going in to the living room.

"Hey guys." She smiled walking into the room.

"Hey Hermione." Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

"My trunks are still upstairs so I'll go get it an we can go." Hermione smiled at the two before going upstairs.

Ginny just nodded and Ron looked at Hermione as she went back up stairs and frowned. Then followed her up to room and turned back to Ginny.

"I'll go and help her with her trunk you know how heavy it is." He said walking up the stairs following Hermione. Going down the hall to her door, which was closed, he knocked.

"Hermione?" He called.

He opened the door and he stepped inside her room. Hermione was sitting on the bed looking to the floor and not looking anywhere at him. He walked over to her and sat down. "Hermione, are you okay? He asked in a serious voice, "You know you can talk to me right." Hermione nodded and still looked at the floor, then up at Ron and smiles and gave him a hug. This shocked him since they only shared a few hugs over the years and that was usually after the made up from and fight. He gave in to the hug and rubbed her back softly. They pulled back and looked at each other for a few minutes before looking away.

"Come on, I'll help you with you trunk down stairs." Ron said and Hermione nodded. They went over to her trunk and carried it down to the living room.

"Ginny, you go first." Ron said.

Ginny nodded and stepped in the fireplace and yelled, "The Borrow."

Ginny disappeared and Ron turned back to Hermione. "You sure you are okay?" Ron looking at Hermione.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Ron nodded though not fully convinced and took her trunk and disappears in to the fire.

Hermione sighed and stepped in to the fire and yelled. "The borrow."

Well there the first chapter please review and tell me what you think I'll try and get a new chapter up every week.

thanks again,

Luvergirlgranger.


	2. The Borrow

Well here's the next chapter to Ron's healing.

Plus,

Thanks for reviewing the first chapter it really means a lot.

So on to the story...

Hermione stepped out of the fire in to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley, who came over and gave Hermione a huge motherly hug, and of course, she hugged back.

"Hermione, my dear how have you been, is everything alright?" Molly asked as she pulled back and looked at Hermione and smiled brightly. "Are you hungry can I fix you up anything?"

"No. I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiles.

"Well okay, but if you need anything you give me a holler "Molly winked and walked to the stair and yelled, "Ginny, Hermione's here. Come down her and say hello." Then goes back into the kitchen and anew minutes later, Ginny Weasley appeared.

"Hiya there Hermione come on up, you'll be sharing with me of course, you can pack and we can catch up." Ginny want back up stairs and Hermione followed.

Ron finished carrying Hermione's trunk up and putting it her room with Ginny, coming out the door and bumping into Ginny as he went.

"Sorry." He said stepping back to look at Ginny and Hermione. "I just put your trunk in the room and I'm going down to get something to eat." Walking down the stair in to the kitchen letting the girls go and went to the kitchen table and pulls out a chair and sits downs and runs a hand over his face and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Ron jumped and to see it was his mother who was watching him." It's Hermione."

"You fancy her don't you?" Molly smiled.

"No. There's something not right with her I don't know what, something she's not telling me." He looked at his mom, who had the look of wonder on her face. She sat down in front of him. "Have you asked here?"

"Yes, but she said she was fine." He shook his head.

"And you don't believe her." Molly raised one of her eyebrows.

"No." Scratching his head and leaned back in the chair and looked at the clock it was eleven o'clock and got out of his chair and walked to the stairs.

"Hurry's arriving tomorrow so be sure and to be up early." His mom called from behind.

"Okay" He called back as he went upstairs to bed.

The next morning everyone was up early and waiting for Harry. Molly was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Hermione was in Ginny's room looking in the mirror and looking at the bruises that she had gotten from that night. The bruises seem to be healing. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." She called to the person knocking on the door. She looked behind her and saw Ron walking into the room.

"Harry will be here in a few minutes, Mom told me to come get you." His voice trailing of on the word you and he looked at her cheek and saw the bruise and walked up to Hermione.

"What happened? How did you such a bad bruise on your face?" He asked.

"I tripped over Crookshanks on the stairs and fell down them the other day." Hermione laughed.

Ron scowled and shook his head. "That cats going to be the death of you." He said in a joking voice.

Hermione smiles and turned back to the mirror. "It's not as bad as it was yesterday." Hermione went and sat beside him.

Ron looked at her and smiled and stroked a finger over he cheek. "It looks pretty bad, how bout you ask my mom to heal it."

Hermione shook her head. "That alright it's almost healed now."

Ron looked at her and sighs. "Well let's go down stairs and wait for Harry to get here."

Hermione nodded and got her compact and dusted a little make up on to hide the bruise on her cheek. Then turned around to Ron and said." Let's go." Ron nodded and stood up and waited for and opened the door and let her go out first. Ron followed her down stair and sat down beside her and waited for Harry but, he wasn't looking at the fireplace, he was looking at Hermione with a confused look and frowned and was wondering what she wasn't telling him.

A few minutes later green flames shot up in the fireplace and Harry potter stepped out and to be hugged by Mrs. Weasley then by Ginny. Ron stood up and went of to greet his best friend. Hermione walked up too and smiled. Harry reached over and hugged her and felt her tense up and he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Hey Harry, how you doing." Hermione asked.

"Fine," He answered back.

Hermione nodded at that and walked out of the room. Harry looked at Ron, who was watching Hermione walk out with a strange look. Harry looks that way to then asked.

"Whets up with Hermione?" Harry asked and Ron answered back with a shrug.

"I don't know she's not telling me." Ron said looking at Harry. "It's just something's not right with her."

"Have you asked her?" Harry asked.

"She said she was fine." Ron stated.

Harry nodded and walked out of the room to take his stuff up stairs to their bedroom. Ron went to find Hermione who was sitting on the swing with her head down. Walking up slowly and listening. She was crying softly and Ron went to her laid a hand on her shoulder.

Jumping up with wand in hand ready to attack and her eyes wide with fear, when she saw who is was she relaxed and put her wand back in her pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry." raising her hand to her face to wipe away the tears. Some of it messing up the make up and reveled the bruise again.

"Mione, what's wrong?" He asked. "Something's bothering you and we can tell it. Well Harry and I can."

"It's nothing." She whispered.

"Bull! Don't say it nothing. If it was something you wouldn't be here crying now would you." Ron told her.

"I'm just scared that all, with the war and everything."

Ron's eyes soften and he went up and hugged her and she sobbed in to his shoulder and he rocked her gently.

"You're not the only one who's scared. We are here with you. You're not alone. So if you ever have the need to talk about you comes to me okay." He pulled back and smiled.

She smiled back and nodded. "Okay."

He wiped away the rest of tears of her cheeks and bent over and kissed her bruised one. Her face turned slightly pink and smiles at him.

"Let's go inside and spend sometime with Harry." Ron suggested.

"Sure." With that they walked back into the house.

Well there's the Second chapter. Up next:

Nightmares

Shopping in Diagon Alley

And More Ron and Hermione goodness

Please R/R

Love,

Luvergirlgranger


	3. Bad dreams and friends

Hello again. Can you believe that next month the final movie is coming out? Who is going to go see it on the opening night? It looks like they good job one this movie. I can't wait to see it myself.

Here is the next addition to the chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione was sitting on the sofa with the Weasley family. They were discussing wedding details for Bill and Fleur on Saturday. They were going over food, hair, and decorations. Hermione did not speak to them unless they spoke to her. Ron and Harry were out in the kitchen talking about how to leave to find the Horcruxes sometime after the wedding. Hermione then realized everyone was looking at her. She suddenly felt like the whole world was upon her shoulders.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Well what?" She asked. She did not even realize that they had spoken to her, let alone ask her a question. Ginny looked at her as if she had grown another pair of eyes.

"I asked you several times what you are going to wear to the wedding." Ginny said.

"Oh, I have no idea. I need to get a dress." Hermione answered.

"Oh Yeah, I hear shopping trip coming to mind." Ginny said excitedly. "When you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow?" Hermione suggested. She needed to get out of the house so she can clear her mind.

"Ginny," Molly Weasley started. " Remember to be careful, you will have to with Tonks or another member, you two may not go off alone." She reminded you.

"We know mom." Ginny said.

"I know you do but I will still tell you." Molly said firmly to her daughter. Unknown to Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the room.

"Go where?" Harry asked. This caused Hermione to jump at the sound in his voice. They all looked her causing her cheek to turn a rosy pink. Hermione got up and hurried out of the room in embarrassment. Harry chose to follow her. Ron stayed behind to question Ginny about what they were discussing when the came in. (It is a Ron and Hermione fic. But I like Harry and Hermione's friendship)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione made her way outside to the swing once again. She tried to blink back the tears that had built up in her eyes as she came outside. She got to the swing and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

"Hermione?" the voice came.

"What do you want?" She said aggravated not knowing it was Harry.

"I just came out to see if you were alright." The voice spoke slowly.

"I am fine." Hermione said looking up at person who was bothering her. "Harry…" She trailed off ashamed of her attitude. "Harry..I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked sitting beside her on the other swing.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind." She answered.

"Like what?" He asked.

"The war." She lied.

"Yeah, I can understand that. How about your parents', how do they feel about all this?" He asked.

"I have not told them anything, except that I will be at school." She answered truthfully. "There have been problems at home."

"What kind?" He asked. She did not like all the questions that he was asking. She did not want to tell them about what happened to her a few nights ago. They will never find out, she was too ashamed of herself. She suddenly wanted to take a shower to try and get all of the dirt off of her skin.

"My parents have been fighting non-stop. They are never home anymore. I barely saw them over the summer. We usually go away for a while, but this year it was like walking in to a big bowl of frozen butter."

"Butter?" Harry begin to laugh out loud at her choice of words. He never heard her speak like that in all the years that he had known her.

"Oh….I don't know….I am too tired to think." Hermione looked at Harry, and she too was caught up in laughter and they just could not stop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After talking to his mother, Ron went in search of his two best friends, to find them outside laughing. He felt a pang of jealously when he saw the two together having a good time. He knew that he had screwed up royally last term with Lavender. Ron walked over to his friends and sat down on the grass in front of them.

"Hey guys." Ron greeted. "What so funny?" He asked.

"Hermione said that being around her family was like walking in to a big bowl of frozen butter?" Harry choked out only to laugh again.

Ron looked at Hermione, who was now blushing a pretty pink about the whole thing. He could not help it but to tease her.

"You can't freeze butter Hermione. Don't you know that?" Ron joked.

"Yeah, you can. My parents keep butter in the freeze all the time." Hermione said.

"What is a freezer?" Ron asked.

"It is something that muggles use to keep there food in for a longer period time." Hermione said.

Ron looked her strangely with her muggle knowledge. "So what happened back there?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"There is nothing to worry about." Hermione forced a smile. "What about you guys?" She asked turning the attention to the task ahead of them. "What did you come up with?"

"We were thinking of leaving the morning after the wedding, before day break." Harry explained. "We have yet to come up with of where we will go."

Hermione nodded at the plan, she suddenly felt drained. "Lets go to bed guys. We got a long day tomorrow and a lot of work to do."

The boys agreed, as the trio got up to go in the house for the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_No!" she screamed._

_Hermione panicked and all she heard was nothing but a chuckle which made her blood go cold. She struggled to get that guy off of her but that only resulted in backslap across her face. This made her lip bleed, but made her fight more. The guy was dragging her down a dark alley way. _

"_Stop it!"_

_He stopped, stood her up and slapped her once again. He threw he down and started tearing at her clothes._

"_What are you doing! Leave me alone!" She cried._

_The guy went into his pocket to pull out a knife to hold up to her throat._

"_Shut up you whore! If you would dress better like a good girl you would not have this happen to you." He growled. She could not see his face, as it was covered in a mask. He once again went for her blouse, tearing it apart. She cried out. She left her wand at home, and she needed it. She called herself a fool. Hermione was jolted back into reality. _

"_HELP!" She screamed._

_He covered her mouth and tore at her skirt. This was when he grabbed his knife again holding it to her skin. He pressed it hard, but not hard enough for it to cut her skin._

"_Shut up you bitch!" the man cried as he threw he to the ground making her hit her head on the pavement._

_The hit made her head fill with pain, drowning out what the man started to do to her. Once the ringing in her head stopped she screamed really loud. _

"_HELP!" She screamed again. This time the man hit her knocking her unconscious._

Hermione sat up in the bed crying. She looked around expecting to be back at that alley way, after the man had used her body, and left her laying there. She came to realize that she was in her bed at the Weasley's house. She let out a big breath, she did not wake Ginny up, which was a good thing.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was only 2 in the morning. She was in for a long night. Hermione thought if she would get out of bed and got a drink she would be fine. She knew she needed to tell someone but couldn't.

Hermione went over to the door to go out. On her way down to the kitchen she bumped in to Ron, who was on his way down from his room. His face was filled with worry.

"What are you doing up?" Ron asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm thirsty; I was going down for a glass of water." She whispered, so she would not wake the others in the house.

"I heard someone down here yell out. Was that you?" He asked concerned. Ron may not be the best in school, but when it came to hearing things, he was like a dog.

"Yeah, I stubbed my toe when I got out of bed." She lied. Ron looked at her, he was not buying it but decided to leave it go…for now.

"What are you doing up?" She shot back.

"I was checking on you. You are not acting right." Ron said.

"I am fine honestly." Hermione said. Her heart flipped at his concern for her. It came to the tip of her tongue but she bit her lip.

"If you say so, let's get you that water and may talk?" Ron asked

"Alright," Hermione nodded. They both finished their trip down the stairs in to the kitchen.

Hermione got the glasses out but was stopped by Ron who told her to sit down as he would get it. Hermione smiled at his kindness, and did as he said. He filled the glasses and brought them back for Hermione and him to drink. He sat down next to her.

"So are you having a good time?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I am. I can't wait til the wedding. I just love them." Hermione beamed.

"That's is good, now why did you really yell out?" Ron asked.

"Bad dream." Hermione said. She blinked and looked at Ron. He tricked her in to telling him the truth. She glared at him.

"What about?" he asked ignoring her.

"The battle last term," She said. She knew he would believe her about this.

"Yeah, I have had some myself," He told her.

"How do you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"It is hard, especially with is so fresh to our minds." Ron said wisely. Hermione felt her heart burst with love for this man. He had grown up so much in the past few weeks.

Hermione smiled, even though her dream was not about the same thing. They looked at each other and the moment turned awkward. They did not know what to say to each other. Ron cleared his throat first.

"Well I guess we need to get back into bed. You need it for tomorrow if you are going to shop with Ginny." Ron smirked.

"Yeah," She agreed. Ron put his glass in the sink and looked at her. "You coming?"

"Yeah, when I finish I will be right up. You don't have to wait for me." She said. Ron nodded and went up the stairs to her room. Hermione watched him as he did so, and when he was out of sight she burst in to tears.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright here is the next chapter. I will update sooner. I hope I will get more reviews of this.

I am turning my story around a little and I hope you like it.

Thanks for your support.

Luvergirl.


	4. Doctors and Lies

Chapter four

Hey I am back with the next installment to my story. I hope you enjoy it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\xx/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning came quickly for Hermione. She had slept better after her late night talk with Ron. She looked at the clock and it was early, but time to start the day. She was going shopping with Ginny for a dress for the Wedding tomorrow. Hermione hoped that she could find a nice dress.

Knock knock!

"Come in." Hermione called as she got out up out of bed.

Molly Weasley peeped in the door. "Just making sure you are up dear. Breakfast is on the table if you are hungry."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Alright, I will be right down."

Molly smiled warmly at her and closed the door continuing her morning round up of her children. Hermione quickly got dressed in a light pink sleeveless shirt, with a pair of dark skinny jeans. She decided to put her long hair up in a pony tail, and she noticed tiny black and blue. She quickly let her hair back down. She sighed. Hermione left the room in a depressed mood as she made her way down stairs for the second time that morning; her first being early this morning and now. She tried to make her up her mood a little bit.

"Good Mornin' Hermione," Arthur Weasley said as he passed her when she got to the bottom of the stairs. He was on his way to work. Hermione just smiled.

As she walked to the kitchen, Ginny came bouncing towards her happy. Hermione laughed, she knew how much Ginny loved to go shopping.

"Where do you wanna go?" Ginny asked.

"How about London?" Hermione asked. She needed a way that she could see a doctor to make sure that she was not pregnant or infected with any diseases.

"Yeah, London will be safer than anywhere in the wizarding world." Ginny agreed. "When did you want to go?" She asked. Ginny was ready to go, she was dressed in a black silky top, and a jean skirt that stopped just before her knees. She looked beautiful with her red shiny hair, held up two black clips.

"How about when we finish breakfast," Hermione suggested.

"Alright." Ginny nodded.

The two girls went into the kitchen to start their meal. Hermione chose a big stack of pancakes for her breakfast. (I am hungry for pancakes…..) As they finished their meal a few family members had arrived. Ron and Harry had come in from outside, and Tonks had arrive from her house to go with the girls.

"When will you be back?" Ron questioned.

"When we get through," Ginny answered.

"When is that going to be?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, when Hermione finds a dress….I guess." Ginny said. "Hey I rhymed." She smiled

"Make sure you are careful, and if you have any trouble, you come straight home," Harry told the girls. He received eye rolls from the girls. "Hey, I am just reminding you," He said holding his hands up.

"We know, but you don't have to go all Mom like over us." Ginny said to Harry.

"Don't worry Harry; I will be with them everywhere they go. I will take care of them." Tonks said to Harry.

"You are going with them?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Molly and I discussed it last night." Tonks said.

"Alright, I feel better knowing that they won't be alone." Harry said.

Hermione sighed there was no way she could get checked today with out anyone finding out. She would have to be very careful. She could always go to one of her parents' friends offices and keep it confidential between doctor and patient.

"Alright lets go before it gets to late and there are no more dresses." Ginny said walking to the fireplace.

"Let me go first Ginny to make sure you get there safely." Tonks told them. "Good bye boys" She smiled and walked in to the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder and chucked it yelling. "Diagon Alley!"

They were using floo as a safety precaution so none of the death eaters would catch them. They girls followed suit after Tonks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once they got to Diagon Alley, they noticed the difference in the place. It was dark and dangerous, the place was more broken than a mirror, a lot worse than last year. This time even more shops were empty, it was still a hopping wizarding community but the joy that used to be here was gone. The air was hostel.

Hermione could not believe that this could happen to one of her favorite places in the world. She had been to many cities around the world but nothing was like the wizarding world. She looked sadly at the places that used to be her favorite stores but the war had taken a toll on the economy making a lot of places go out of business.

They walked to where the Leaky Cauldron was located so they could get into the city limits of London. Once they exited the pub, on to the streets on London the atmosphere completely change, from dark to free.

"That place looked awful." Ginny whimpered. They did not talk back in alley because of the fear that someone might overhear them.

"I know, it used to be so cheerful," Hermione said in agreement.

"So where did you want to go first?" Tonks asked.

"Hey I have got to drop something off at one of my parent's friend's office. I forgot to give it to them before I left." Hermione lied.

"Alright, where is that at?" Tonks asked.

"A couple of blocks from here," Hermione said, pointing in the direction of the place.

"Okay lets go," Tonks said.

"Wait how bout we take a taxi?" Hermione said.

"What is that?" Ginny asked.

"It is a car that takes you around by a driver. You have to pay for it though." Hermione explained.

"Oh cool. How we get one?" She asked.

"Like this," Hermione said walking to the to edge of the side walk. "TAXI!"

As soon as she got done saying the word, two taxis came to a halt in front of her. She looked back at Ginny only to laugh at the shocked faces of both Tonks and Ginny.

"You know your not supposed to use magic in the muggle world," scolded Ginny.

"I did not use magic and yes I can, I am of age remember," Hermione defended herself. She was eighteen fixing to turn nineteen in September.

"Yeah but that is not the point, how did you do this?" Ginny said.

"I just called for a taxi, that is how it works." Hermione laughed. "Now, we have got to go." She said getting in to one of the taxi, and scooting over for the other two females to enter.

"Where you want to go ma'am?" the taxi driver asked.

"To Jenkinson's doctors office two blocks from here." Hermione said. The taxi smiled and drove them to their destination. They were there within a few minutes.

They pulled in front of a big brick building with several levels. Hermione paid their fare and got out of the vehicle. Hermione, Tonks, and Ginny went in to the building. The office was on the second floor, so they took the stairs because they wanted the exercise. When they got to the floor Hermione told them to wait there and that she would be right back.

Hermione went into the office and walked up to the receptionist and knocked on the window.

The elderly woman opened the window and smiled kindly. "Well hello Hermione, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you in today?"

"Hello Stella, I need to talk to Aunt Julia if I can. It is an emergency." Hermione said.

"What kind? Is someone hurt?" Stella asked concerned.

"No ma'am, it is just urgent that I see her." Hermione said desperate.

Stella looked down at the appointment book and she shook her head.

"Darling, her day is full. I can get her to come out here if you'd like." Stella offered.

"That would be great." Hermione said.

Stella nodded and went off to find the doctor. After a few minutes a beautiful blonde headed woman with gentle blue eyes, 'a lot like Ron's' She thought to herself. She was wearing a doctor coat and stethoscope. She stopped in front of Hermione.

"What is Hermione?" Julia asked. "Is your mom?"

"Aunt Julia, I need to be checked." Hermione said urgently.

"For what Dear?" Julia asked kindly.

"Can we go back here and talk?" Hermione said.

Julia nodded sensing the girl's distress she opened the door for Hermione to go back. What Hermione did not know is that Ginny followed her in to the office, but did not go in the back with her.

"Now, what is it?" Julia asked her niece.

"I was raped a couple of nights ago on the way home from work." Hermione said tearfully. "Please don't go and tell mama. I want to keep it out of the news or anyone to know about it?"

Julia looked horrified. She brought the small girl in to a tight hug. "Alright, let's go in the back and I get a pregnancy test plus a HIV and STD test run on you." Julia hurried her in to the room and pulled out a gown for her to change in. Julia left the girl as she ran from the tests kits that she would needed.

Once Julia got in to the room, she did an internal and took some blood samples. She normally would not skip other patients but this visit was an urgent one. She sent the test to the labs for the result.

"Alright, I sent them of to get them checked. I will call you to let you know of the results. I got an urgent need on the test so I should get them back soon." Julia said. "Now there is one thing that I don't agree with, and that is not telling anyone. You need to tell someone, not for just sake for an emotional support." Julia explained.

"I know, but I am ashamed of it." Hermione said as she stood behind a curtain to get dressed. She stepped out when she was finished and sighed.

"We'll you should not be. It was not your fault." Julia said sternly. "What about Ron and Harry? Surely, they would not think bad about you for it, they would most likely try to kill the bastard that did this to you."

"I know, I will tell them, I am just not ready for them to know yet." Hermione explained. Julia nodded at her decision.

"Well I have other patients needing my services. You are free to go, and free of charge. I will cover the expenses for you." Julia said as she left the room.

Hermione sighed as she followed her aunt and left the doctors office to find Tonks and Ginny sitting in the waiting room.

"Sure, took you long enough." Ginny said grumply.

"I know she was busy." Hermione lied.

"Stop lying!" Ginny said. "I saw you talking to her. What is wrong with you Hermione?" She demanded.

"I can't tell you right now Ginny."Hermione said.

"BUT!"

"Ginny, respect Hermione's decision." Tonks said softly.

"C'mon we got dresses calling our names." Hermione said brightly. Ginny smiled and the left the building, but she was not convinced, she would talk to Hermione when she got just the two of them alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The dress will be revealed in the next chapter and the wedding is up next as well. I was going to put it in this one but decided to leave it here so I can save more for the next chapter.

I do have a question. Should I have the rapper be someone from the wizarding world or a random person?

I hope you enjoy. Thanks for your support once again. Read and Review.

Luvergirlgranger.


	5. Dresses and scares

Chapter Five Dresses and scares.

That evening when the girls returned home from their shopping adventure, they were exhausted from it. Nonetheless, they were successful in finding the right dress for Hermione. Hermione had chosen a nice lilac dress with thin straps that fell just above her knees. She loved it and hoped that it would do its job.

After returning home, Hermione made her way upstairs to put her dress away, as the wedding was the next morning, she did not want anything to happen to it. She was also glad that she had not run in anyone. She sat down on the bed thinking about her doctor visits. Hermione reached in to her pocket to retrieve her phone. No one had called meaning that the results of the tests have not come back. She let out a big sigh, to stop the tears that were slowly building up in her eyes. She was brought back to reality by someone calling her name.

"Hermione?" the voice called. She looked up to find Ginny.

"Ginny…" Hermione trailed off letting her eyes fall to the floor.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Ginny asked worriedly. "This is not like you to act so secretively. Everyone has noticed."

Hermione shook her head. " I can't tell you. It is so shameful."

"Hermione, we have been best friends for years. We have confided in each other for years. You know I will not judge you on anything. You should know that by now." Ginny said sitting down by her friend.

"This is different Gin," Hermione whispered.

"How is it different?" Ginny pressed.

Hermione seeing as she was not going to let this go, got up off the bed to close the door. She then sealed the door with an Imperturbable Charm and a silencing charm block out the sound and the danger of anyone finding out. She went back to the bed and sat down to tell her story.

"Alright, I will tell you, but you have to deeply promise me that you will no tell a soul." Hermione stated.

"I promise." Ginny answered. "Sister shake?"

They shook hands up and down and side ways and then cocked their heads in the opposite direction of each other.

Hermione opened her mouth but found that she could not say the words that were on her tounge. She took in a deep breath. So she tried doing a different approach to tell her about her own summer at home.

"We'll it all started went I got home. My parents are having many struggles. Struggles with money, their relationship, the office, just struggles. So my mom thought it would be a good idea and I did get a little part time job that was not much. So I worked there for about four weeks, and one night I got off really late and my mom had gone to her sisters and my dad would not answer his phone, so I decided to walk home," She paused to take a breath to stop the tears as she got to the hard part.

Ginny being the good friend that she was placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder to encourage her to continue. She knew it was bad, as she had never seen Hermione fall apart on her like this unless it was her brother.

"And….and…and then I was getting closer to my street when this guy…" she started to sob at this point. " Stupid me for forgetting my wand that night…This guy chased me until I fell over something, before I get up, he caught up and grabbed me, and I fought like hell. I fought the muggle way the best I could, but it did not help. He hit me many times…." She buried her face in her hands to try and calm herself so she would not get sick.

Ginny caught the gist as she up two and two together of what had happened; it now all made sense. She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tightly has she cried her tears.

"He dragged… me in to… this alley, and….. I fought him and …that's the last thing I remember, until I woke up… When I woke up, my shirt was torn….. and my skirt was hiked up…. So I know what had happened. He ra…ra…ra-" She trailed off in to more sobs on Ginny's shoulder.

"It is okay. It is all okay." Ginny soothed. " Is that why you went to the doctors?"

"Yes," Hermione cried.

Ginny's heart went out to the girl. "Harry and Ron will kill him, you know."

Hermione sat up and shook her head. "Do not tell them. Please."

"It would do go to tell them Hermione. They would help you through this, as will I. My family will be behind to as well." Ginny said.

"I can't tell them right now." Hermione said. "You already promised you wouldn't."

"I won't tell, but eventually you will have to tell them. Ron will be hurt, and probably Harry as well if you keep it in for too long." Ginny said wisely.

"I'll tell them when I am ready." Hermione promised. She looked around and broke down in tears once again in Ginny's arms.

Meanwhile, the girls were upstairs putting away their things. Ron and Harry was downstairs helping with food preparations for the wedding. They were currently halving green beans. Ron set his knife down when he realized something.

"Harry," He whispered fearing of getting caught by his mother on talking, but this was more important.

"What?" Harry whispered back who was busy chopping carrots for beef stew.

Ron looked around for his mother who was sitting in the corner with Fleur going over last minute details about tomorrow. "Hermione did not come in to say Hi to us when she got back." He whispered.

"I am sure she just went to put her things up real quick." Harry said.

"That was almost thirty minutes ago and it is not like Hermione just to go up to her room." Ron said.

"That is true, but I would not worry, she just might be helping Ginny with something." Harry assured. Hermione's behavior was starting to worry him as well. "If you are really worried, go up and check on her."

"You know that is not bad a idea." Ron said getting up from his chair to sneak up stairs. Once Ron got on to the proper floor he went to Ginny's door and went to knock but found that he could not as he could not touch the door due to the charm that was placed on it. This really got him worried, never before had Hermione locked them out from her. He ran back down to Harry to tell him.

"Harry, they have the door blocked." Ron said. What if it was not Hermione that had casted that Imperturbable Charm. What if someone had taken them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Someone put an Imperturbable Charm on the door." He said hurriedly as he went up the stairs with Harry behind him. When they got almost half way to the floor they ran in to Hermione and Ginny on the stairs.

"Hermione!" Ron said, hugging her close in relief. "You scared us."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I came up to get the two of you and I could not get through." Ron said. "It scared us, because we thought someone had kidnapped you." Ron said. "Are you alright?"

Ron had noticed the way her face was tearstained. "What have I done this time?" He had only seen her cry when it was him who made her cry.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You did not do anything Ron." Hermione made her way around her boys and down to the kitchen. Ron looked at Harry who mirrored the same looked as he did. Worried and scared. Ron looked to Ginny.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"She is just worried about everything, that is all." Ginny said.

"Your lying," Ron said.

Ginny glared at her brother. " I am not. She is just dealing with everything that has happened."

"Why hasn't she come to us?" Ron asked angrily. Harry looked a little hurt as well.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"She just does not wanting to burden you two. Hermione just stubborn you know that. Give her time and she'll talk when she is ready." Ginny said confidently and continued down stairs.

"That girl drives me ruddy nuts." Ron grumbled. The two boys followed the girl down to kitchen to finish their works.

I know it is taking me awhile, to get to the wedding, but I have an idea for the wedding and I think it would be best to combine them. So here is this chapter, and I cam quite proud of it. I am sorry for your wait, but I have a playdate with my little boy. And I thought the Deathly Hallows was the best movie so far!

See ya soon.


End file.
